<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ulrich &amp; Will: Hitting the Books by Wr1t3rJames4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746970">Ulrich &amp; Will: Hitting the Books</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wr1t3rJames4/pseuds/Wr1t3rJames4'>Wr1t3rJames4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Lyoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Dorms, Eventual Romance, First Time, Flirting, Frenemies, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Intimacy, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Middle School, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Platonic Relationships, Secret Crush, Seduction, Sensuality, Sexual Experimentation, Students, Studying, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wr1t3rJames4/pseuds/Wr1t3rJames4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ms. Hertz class ends, Ulrich and William decide to make the most of their "study" time. What happens will break previously solid barriers and forge a new bond between the two boys at odds with each other. Told from Ulrich's point of view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Dunbar/Ulrich Stern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ulrich &amp; Will: Hitting the Books</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There had always been a thread of tension between us, guess it's the natural result of two people with similar personalities and interests, two people that would've been a couple by now if Will wasn't already dating someone else-that being my friend Yumi Ishiyama. All throughout Ms. Hertz Science class we kept up a whispered commentary under the lecture, laughing quietly at Hertz odd and sometimes random mannerisms. After class ended, we went to the  Kadic library to try and get some work done before the weekend. It was almost time for exams, and the library was packed with over stressed students constantly rereading the same pages over and over again. It wasn't an environment anybody would be cool studying in.</p><p>Will looked over the crowded tables, scanning for an opening. "I don't see a free table."</p><p>I looked around myself, feeling the uncomfortable tension of the crowded library. Hate feeling stressed! "Even if there was a space, I don't think it be easy to get anything done here."</p><p>"Where else could we go,man?"</p><p>I thought for a second. I knew where I wanted to go. I didn't think I could get work done with Will's dorm or in my room, but I wanted to be alone with Will, working or not. Ever since he came to Kadic Academy, I felt hungry for his time, possessive of the possibility of being alone with him. Everyone else seemed to have warmed up to him-except me. "My dorm isn't too far, and it'd be more comfortable."</p><p>His black eyes flitted to mine. Was it a trick, or did he understand what I wanted? Did Will feel the same need?</p><p>"Are you sure? I don't want you or Odd to think I'm 𝘪𝘯𝘷𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 your space."</p><p>"It's cool, I've got a desk and a couple of chairs we can crowd around."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>It took me a minute to realize Will agreed to the plan, the words slipping into my brain slowly. I realized we were actually going, would soon be alone together. I wondered if he guessed what I was thinking, what I wanted. "Okay. It's about two buildings away."</p><p>I tried not to let my anger show whenever Will was around Yumi and don't know anything about how their relationship was. I imagined it couldn't be mega serious, considering the connection she had with me and the rest of the gang, but what if I'd imagined how Yumi feels about me?</p><p>The dorm me and Odd shared was a studio apartment, a bed, bathroom, closet, not much else. The walls were lined with all the stuff that didn't fit in the closet or needed to be used regularly enough to merit easy access. We were allowed a microwave, hot plate, desk, and chairs thank God. There was scarcely any space not taken by some necessary appliance or piece of furniture. We went inside and Will placed his bag on the desk, then turned to face me. "Does it matter which side of the desk you get?"</p><p>Will was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt over a long-sleeved red one. It barely cleared the high waist of his jeans, and whenever he moved a hint of his white skin would show through the gap. My eyes couldn't help but be pulled down to that gap every time the flash of his pale skin showed through.</p><p>"Or is there something else on your mind, man?" Will grinned and his eyes darted at my groin. My jeans were stretched with an erection. Fuck! Was he laughing at me or was he interested? I didn't want to get in the way of his relationship with Yumi if it was making her happy, but I wanted to be with Will. If he didn't bring her up, I wasn't gonna be a jerk about it.</p><p>His eyes invited me in; I stepped closer to him. I felt breathless. "Well..." I began, not sure where exactly I was going with this. I wanted to touch him. We were just a foot or so away from each other now, close enough that there was no denying what was making our hearts beat faster.</p><p>Will stepped forward, closing the gap between us, placing his body next to mine. My hands hung at my sides, unsure of how to participate as he moved his lips toward mine, his eyes closed. It was a soft kiss, his lips barely brushing up against mine, a bare suggestion of the wetness of his mouth, the warmth of his breath up on my face. Will pulled his face back, his body still aligned with mine, opening his eyes to look into mine. "I want you to jerk off for me," he said, and I felt his hands undoing the button of my black jeans. My erection was pushing free of my green briefs as my pants opened loosely around my hips.</p><p>I wanted him to touch me, to take my erection and release me. Instead Will backed away from me, smiling sardonically. "Well," he said. "Don't say you need me to tell you how to jack it off."</p><p>I ran my finger along the shape of my erection through my briefs. It jumped to the slightest touch. Will licked his lips subconsciously. "That's a start. I guess I'll have to give you a hint." He came behind me, and placed his hand over mine, still hovering over my briefs. Will guided my hand up and under the waistband of my underwear, settling it over my erect cock. He removed his hand from my underwear, leaving mine there. "Now jerk it," he whispered in my right ear. I began, slowly moving my hand up and down my shaft.</p><p>"Awesome," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear. I was instantly tuned to every touch from him. Will's slightest movement made me groan, made it hard for to stand. As I jerked, he took my green vest off, reaching around from my back, careful to keep his arms from getting in the way of of my self-pleasure. He started with the bottom. When he reached my neck, I was aware of every brush of his fingers against the bottom of my abs, his fingers gliding farther than they needed to take the vest off. Will caught my arm in its movement and stopped me. He placed his left hand on my shaft, lightly wrapping his fingers around my erection but not stroking it.</p><p>"You're not far off Ulrich," he said. "Don't finish just yet." Will pulled my shirt off my shoulders, then pressed his body against mine, the softness of his cotton tee feeling rough against my bare skin. There was a thin line between his shirt and the top of his jeans where I could feel a stripe of his skin, sticking slightly to mine. "Keep going man," he said.</p><p>I went back to stroking, moving slower and softer now. Damn, I could feel how close I was. His hands roamed over my chest and he kissed my shoulders and neck from behind me. Will's touch increased my arousal from my erection to my whole body, till all of me felt stretched out, to the max, ready to break free. My heart felt like it was on turbo, as if it was trying to beat through a brick wall. There didn't seem to be enough air for my lungs to take in.</p><p>Will took his hands off of me and moved away till he wasn't touching me at all. I paused in my stroking, unsure what was about to happen next, my hand still aimed over my erection. I felt him move closer again, not yet touching, but close enough I could feel him there. He leaned forward, touching his lips to my ear. "I think it's time you shot it off," he breathed into me. I started moving my hand again, stroking at the same measured pace I had been. "Faster..." Will pressed his body against mine and I felt the bare skin of his front. He'd taken his shirt off.</p><p>My breath exploded, my hair stood on end, my hand involuntarily sped up to a finishing pace. All along my back I could feel nothing but Will's warm skin, his nipples, his stomach. I was groaning, my breath ragged. Will wrapped his hands up under my arms, across my chest, placing his hands on my shoulders and held himself tight against me as I came, my whole body 𝘴𝘬𝘺-𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘥 as my cum fell onto the carpet of my room. My knees were weak and I could feel his naked body supporting mine. My thoughts blanked as I took the epic release of my body; my mind breaking free of a cage that hadn't been felt or understood until now.</p><p>I found my legs after 9 seconds and stood on my own weight, amazed that Will's slight body had managed to hold me through my moment of passion. My pants had fallen to my ankles at some point, and instead of pulling them up I simply kicked them off. I turned around to face him and found that he hadn't just removed his shirt, he had removed everything, was standing naked in front of me. I felt a surge in my groin and wished I already had more to give.</p><p>Will seemed to realize what I was thinking. "Don't worry man," he said. "I'm sure there are other ways you can help me out, now that you've taken care of yourself."</p><p>He sat on the bed and lay back, positioning his cock just off the mattress. I knelt in front of the bed. Will handed a pillow to me, protection for my knees from the rough carpet floor. I inhaled the smell of him, already wet from watching me masturbate. He opened up his legs and I slid my head in, kissing the inside of his legs as I settled towards him. Starting at his knees I ran my hands up Will's thighs, my thumbs barely grazing his lips as I passed his sex. I settled them just below his nipples, where I could feel his breath and heartbeat. It wasn't beating fast but I could feel each beat heavy against his ribs. I kissed Will right above his cock, and his body flexed from the tension. Then I licked him, spreading his hole with my tongue. I started out slow, making each move deliberate and enjoying how his body reacted to the rhythm of my tongue. Every exhalation came out of him in a sigh, almost a groan. "Faster Ulrich, please faster," Will murmured.</p><p>I sped up my rhythm, feeling his body writhe beneath my touch. Will's sighs were undoubtedly groans now. His hips were grinding against my tongue as he pressed himself deeper onto me. I could feel my own dick begin to rise again, stretching back against my briefs, still wet from my cum. Will pulled one of my hands up over his right nipple, his other hand already grasping the other side of his chest. Will's lips were moving as if to form words, but nothing came out except his groans, rising in urgency as he approached the breaking point.</p><p>Will cried out, biting on his hand as he stifled the sound coming from him. His shoulders and hips rose up off the bed as he caved to a wave of orgiastic passion, then he went slack and lay on the bed, his breath slowing to its normal pace.</p><p>I felt the need to be close to him, a desire for deeper intimacy, and I lay down on the bed, and, wrapping an arm around Will, I tucked my body in next to his.</p><p>"Yumi and I decided we're better off friends," he said.</p><p>"Oh. I'm sorry... I mean that's cool though."</p><p>Will laughed. "You suck at lying man."</p><p>"You're right, I do. Are you okay though?"</p><p>Will didn't answer. We spooned for fifteen minutes, not speaking, both recovering from the draining release. I was fully hard again, but didn't feel the need for him like I had before. I wanted to be next to Will above all else, to stay close with him as long as I could.</p><p>He must've been able to feel my shaft against his butt with how we were lying; it's unsubtle touch not hard to miss, but he ignored it and snickered. We continued to lie there, heartbeats on one wavelength.</p><p>After a few minutes he said, "I want you inside me Ulrich."</p><p>I began to move, to position myself over Will, but he stopped me. "No, from where you're at, spooning me."</p><p>I pulled off my briefs, and he opened his legs slightly, allowing me to slide my shaft in between, fitting our bodies as close as possible. Will pulled my hand into his and held it as we made love, a slow sensual act, our breathing in rhythm together as I moved my body against his. We didn't say anything, there was no pain, just the intimacy of our breath and touch. When I came it wasn't letting out stress but a fulfillment of what we'd started. I pulled out, and he turned over to face me, hugging me as we kissed without fear or longing, but with the same feeling. Nothing had been lost or broken between the end of our amazing sex action and now, as we lay together, our naked bodies warm against each other, happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those of you who are unaware, 'Code Lyoko' was one of my favorite cartoons during my Middle School years, always watched it after coming home. Ulrich and William are both 13-years-old in this story. This is my first story based off it and I hope you enjoy it. Have not seen 'Evolution' yet but it looks awesome. Let me know what you thought of this story and will have more Lyoko stories coming in good time. Series and characters belong to  Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>